


Healing Love

by Chwe_not_chew



Series: Love through Yang Jeongin [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Healing, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwe_not_chew/pseuds/Chwe_not_chew
Summary: The continuation of Young Love.Jeongin tries to heal after his break up with Hyunjin with Chan's help.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: Love through Yang Jeongin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Healing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to read the fist part of the series

Jeongin was not okay, he simply wasn't.  
Hwang Hyunjin was his first love, his rock, he had been his first everything, his safe place.

If he closed his eyes he could still dream about how it felt to be in his hold, the nice feeling of his skin against his. He could still feel his fingers in his hair, remember his eyes smile, the delicious shape of his lips.

Now hewasn't the only one aware of how they tasted, Lee Minho knew too.

Hyunjin cheating on him was a hard blow, a painful one, like he had fallen from the lovely sky into the cold hard earth.

Jeongin hated how he felt, like a broken doll, like he couldn't live as the happy cheerful Yang Jeongin anymore. That he was crying himself to sleep begging Hyunjin not to leave him in his dreams. He didn't feel complete anymore, he felt empty as if a piece of him was just gone.

As if Hyunjin took his whole heart to America with him, that was probably the case.

He couldn't cry himself to sleep anymore since he didn't have any left, he was just in automatic mode, drowning in despair.

He eat only if his hyungs feed fim, he sleep only when one of them is kind enough to hold him. He is afraid of being alone. Jeongin is just pitiful, he couldn't help but be mad at himself to let a boy destroy him like this.

It wasn't just a simple boy, it was Hwang Hyunjin.*

**

His second year started slowly, he lived with Jisung and Changbin now. His hamster like hyung couldn't bring himself to let him stay in that state alone in a flat where Hwang Hyunjin was in every corner.

Jeongin was not sure at first, Changbin and Jisung were a couple, breaking in their love bubble didn't feel right.

Jisung as the supportive best friend he is just cooed at him, telling him it was alright, that he just felt like they were training to be parents. Jeongin had to smack him to make him shut up, then he said that if he felt like he was intruding he could spend his spare time at Chan's place.

Jeongin did just that.

At first he would just go to Chan's flat to do his homework, the older was a music major too so another point of view with more experience was more than welcome.

But it slowly became more than that, they were friend before the break up. Chan was here to support him too, took him at the park, bought him ice cream and Jeongin could listen to him speaking about Australia for hours but now they were taking another way.  
A dangerous one.

Seven months after his break up, he began to see the older in a more than friend kind of way.

Jeongin doesn't mind at first thinking his stupid crush would just go away, Chan is too good for him anyway. He deserve so much better than a broken boy still thinking about his ex boyfriend but it wasn't such a simple thing.  
Changbin was the first to question him, one night when Jisung is late to get home.

They are sitting in front of the TV, a netflix show playing when Jeongin's phone lit up with a text from Chan.

The younger boy giggle quietly, answering back under his hyung pointed gaze. "Is that Chan hyung ?" He asked making Jeongin almost drop his phone. He got caught.

"No," He decided to lie. "It's just a meme from Felix hyung."

Changbin scoffed, a playful smile on his face. "You are making heart eyes at your phone, you spend all your time with Chan hyung. You even slept there last week. You can't lie to me Yang Jeongin, Jisungie is dense but I'm not."  
Jeongin was screwed, his secret wasn't even one anymore.

"I just-" He didn't know how to explain himself.

He couldn't stop the first sob from escaping his throat, Changbin panicked immediately. The older rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, smoothing him with sweet words. "It's okay Innie."

It was his first time crying since he started his second year, that was two months ago.

It had been eight months since his break up and he was still feeling pathetic. "I like him hyung," He ugly cried on Changbin's shoulder. "I think about Hyunjin all day, about what I did wrong. I can't help but think it's my fault, that I don't deserve someone as good as Chan hyung. I can't like him hyung."

"Baby, Innie, it's okay." Changbin shushed him, Jeongin sniffle trying to stop his tears. "You are Yang Jeongin, our sassy but kind maknae and you deserve the world. Hyunjin is gone, you have been suffering for too long. He cheated on you, betrayed you and didn't even try to explain himself. You need to move on and honestly Chan hyung is the best option."

"Why ?" Jeongin couldn't help but ask.

"He is my best friend and I know him like no one, he is kind at heart and so genius about you. He likes you back Jeongin." Changbin explained.

Jeongin just hummed not believing one word, Bang Chan was perfect in every aspect. He was handsome with his newly dyed black hair, funny, caring, in the top five of his year, he acted like it was his mission to cheer on his hoobaes.

He surely saw Jeongin as a charity case and nothing else.

Jeongin's weak heart didn't need false hope.

***

Changbin didn't bother him since that night two weeks ago.

Jeongin still act like he doesn't have some kind of crush on Chan, spending most of his time with him and feeling guilty every time his smashed heart beat faster at every of his actions.

He was at Chan's flat, way too fancy to be rented by a student, composing a melody for his next monday class when his phone lit up with a Kakao talk notification. He swiped his thumb on the screen expecting a message from Jisung or Felix.

Lee Minho has sent you a message !  
His heart drop as the same his phone hit the floor making Chan look at him. "Innie ! What's wrong ?" He bend down to pick up the now cracked phone and frown staring at the lock screen.

"Hyung I can't, I can't read it." Jeongin"s voice wooble. "Read it for me."

Chan unlocked the phone, Jeongin's birth year as the passeword, he opened the chat room and read out loud. "Hi Jeongin. I know I'm the last person on earth you want to talk with but I need to see you. I know it's too late to try and explain myself but please come chat with me at the coffee shop in front of our university tomorrow at 4pm. I can't forgive myself for what to you."

"Hyung-"

"You don't need to go Jeongin, you are still hurting." Chan smiled sadly, taking one of his hand clutched on his lap.

Jeongin looked up at him, it was scary how much he wanted to close the gap between them and kiss him, taste his pink lips and be loved by Bang Chan. In Jeongin most perfect fantasy, Bang Chan loved him romantically not as a dongsaeng.

"Chan hyung, I need to see him. I need to see Lee Minho, to know how special he is. I want to understand how Hyunjin could throw away two years and a half of love like it meant nothing." Jeongin pleaded, knowing the older wasn't going to like his decision.

Chan can only bring him closer, holding him in his arms, Jeongin head on his chest. "You are strong Jeongin, never doubt that."

Late at night when Jeongin is passed out in Chan's bed, his hair sprawled on the pillow and drowning in one of Chan's black sweater. The older can't help but brush his hair out of his face. "You deserve so much more Yang Jeongin." He whisper placing a soft kiss on his crown.

***

Jeongin was sitting at a table in the small but cozy coffee shop in front of him a cup of latte, Lee Minho was sitting across from him.

Jeongin had some difficulties convincing Jisung to let him go and meet the last person he should be talking to.

"Jeongin thanks for accepting to meet me." The older dancer smiled politely.

"I needed answers." Jeongin answered truthly.

"How did you meet Hyunjin ?"

Minho took a sip of his iced americano. "We met in dance class, I was one of a assistant teacher." He explained. "I'm so sorry Jeongin, I-"

"I don't want excuses, I won't ever forgive you or him." He cut off harshly, he couldn't stand even thinking of forgiving so lightly.

"I didn't know he had a boyfriend." The older confessed taking Jeongin aback.

"What ?"

"I just found out recently that he was cheating on you with me." Minho bit his lips not knowing how to explain. "I seduced him, we got drunk at a party and kissed. It was my entire fault."

"But it didn't happen only one time." Jeongin remembered Hyunjin's words.

" _Was it the first time ?" Jeongin's heart broke a little more when Hyunjin froze, totally drowning in his mess. "It wasn't."_

_"Baby please-"_

_"I trusted you hyunjin." He cried out. "I fucking trusted you._ "

"It wasn't." Minho confirmed. "We went out together, met at parties and made out. I felt so so so stupid when I found out he was in a relationship. He was committed to you Jeongin, he loved you so much. He just saw me as a distraction when he was stressed out."

"So we both had been played." Jeongin conclued bitter. "He didn't love me as much as you think if he went to you."

Minho took another sip of his drink. "I destroyed your relationship and couldn't forgive myself. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm just trying to ease the guilt I'm feeling."

Jeongin smiled at him for the first time since he sat down, understanding new things now. Lee Minho was not more special than him. Hyunjin was just a jerk two timing them and using their feeling for his own sake.

He needed to stop blaming himself and move on.

***

  
Moving on meant pinning like an highschool girl after Bang Chan. Jeongin can't stop himself front falling anymore.

He is hardly at Jisung and Changbin's now, half of his stuff is at Chan's flat from his text books to his most treasured sweaters and shirts.

At the end of the first semester he know they are more than friends. Chan is acting very much like a boyfriend minus the kisses on his lips, he kiss every parts of his face minus the place Jeongin was dying for.

In the middle of one their movie night, a Ghibli movie in the background. Both of them cuddling on the makeshift bed on the floor. Jeongin decided he had in off of pinning.

He had everything planned.

"Hyung do you like someone ?" He asked taking a handful of popcorn.

Chan hummed, his fingers inconciously drawing invisible circles on the other's thigh. "Yes actually, I'm pretty sure I have the biggest crush on a boy."

"Who is it ?" Jeongin pushed a little more, hoping he wasn't making a mistake and didn't read the signals wrong.

"Wouldn't you like to know ?" He teased starting tickling the younger's side.

"Hyuuuuung~" Jeongin whined being extremely sensitive to tickles. He pushed him away lightly, snuggling further in his his chest.

Chan kissed his hair, playing with the younger's finger. "I know we both share feelings." He decided to say. "You know you are the boy I crush on."

"I know." Jeongin confessed, kissing the side of his neck. "I'm kind of glad I didn't pin after you for nothing."

"I like you so much Yang Jeongin like hell I love you. I think I've been crushing since Jisung introduced us, even if you were with Hyunjin at this time. I was so angry at him, I hated how he treated you. You deserve so much better, you deserve to be loved, to be treated like the prince you are."

"I deserve you." Jeongin whispered finally understanding Changbin's words. "I love you too Chan. I love that you are always here for me, how supportive you are. You are my new safe place, a breather in the hell I suffered from."

Jeongin lifted his head finally looking into the eyes in fell in love with and kissed the rosie lips he dreamed of.  
They made out on the soft cushions, Chan's hands pinned to the younger hips, stupid smiles glued on their lips.

***

Jeongin and Chan are officially boyfriends one week later after a particular romantic date at Han River.

Jisung cheer on them, Changbin can't help the proud smile blooming on his face. Woojin, Felix and Seungmin congrats them, even Minho who Jeongin saw at the coffee shop one day is happy for him.

Bang Chan is Yang Jeongin epiphany, his new safe even. They are happy together and finally after so many doubts, so much time crying, blaming himself he finally is at the end of the the tunnel. He is fully healed and turning a new page of his book.


End file.
